Dr Rayyan
by Dude-in-the-crazy-hat
Summary: After Vala has left SG1 General Landry thinks it's time for a new team member, Dr Rayyan Hewitt. And who ther to fall for her than Colonel Mitchell... Cam/OC Names for story are welcome this is a temporary name. Reviews would be appreciated this is my first story :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Just to let you know there might be a new member joining your team next week," General Hank Landry announced standing up. "Col. Mitchell, I need to speak with you, the rest of you are dismissed." The rest of the team filed out slowly, hoping to hear more, but the general waved them off.

"What's their name Sir," Cam asked slight surprise in his voice.

"Doctor Rayyan Hewitt, I interviewed her last week. Dr. Hewitt has been fully briefed on the Stargate and has agreed to be reassigned here, either to SG1 or to another unit. It is my opinion she would make an excellent addition to SG1."  
Cam followed him into his office, "You never even asked if we wanted another team member to replace Vala who went away into the big wide universe, General."

"I'm asking you now. Look, Son, personally I think you could do with a Doctor on your team, especially with the increasing threat of the Ori."

"We have Daniel, Sir."

"I'm talking about medicine Colonel. She graduated at the top of her class several years ago from Oregon Health and Science University, has worked at Colorado General for the last five years in their ER, and has recently been researching means to expedite emergency treatment methods. Dr. Hewitt has been fully briefed on the Stargate. With SG1's track record for injuries and all off world missions becoming more dangerous Carolyn has her hands full in the infirmary. Homeworld Security and I believe it would be best, for the time being, to assign medical personnel to first contact teams. Here is her file. I've already scheduled an interview for you at 1430." 

"Sir, that's in half an hour!" Cam protested.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have spent quite so much time on P3X-974," the General countered.

Cam blinked, "Daniel said…"

"Yes, I know, I just sat through the briefing. Now you have twenty five minutes to come up with questions to ask her. If you don't mind I have work to do," General Landry stated, obviously saying he wanted an end to the discussion. 

Cam walked out his office and straight down to the mess where he was sure to find the rest of the team. He grabbed his lunch and headed over to their table.

"I can not believe this why the hell do we have to have a new team member especially one who have never seen a alien or a different planet before," Cam hissed as he sat down.

"Well what sort of Dr is she Cam," Daniel asked hoping slightly for one in archaeology.

It was like Cam read his mind "Don't get your hopes up Danny just a Dr in medicine not archaeology."

"Is it not useful colonel Mitchell to have a Dr on our team?" Teal'c asked.

"I would be nice to have another girl on the team," Sam said smiling.

" Well the General kept referring to her or she but I'm pretty sure her name was Ryan," Cam told them "Who names a girl Ryan?"

"Well," Daniel said pausing " He could have had a sex change?"

"Great so now we have a "girl" called Ryan who possibly had a sex change on our team," Cam sighed.

"Even if his was originally a guy we should still be nice to...her..him...Ryan," Daniel explained not sure which one to use.

"I'm pretty sure her name was Rayyan like Ray and Anne as Rayyan," Sam said rolling her eyes at them.

"Lets make a bet," Teal'c said taking out a twenty dollar bill and a pad. "I think her name is Rayyan," He said writing his name and $2o beside it.

"Same here," Sam said taking out $20 as well.

"I will go with a girl called Rayyan," Daniel said placing a twenty.

"His name is Ryan I am sure," Cam said taking out $60 "prepare to lose your money."

"Are you sure you want to put $60 on Cam?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely sure," he clarified cramming the last of his tuna sandwich in his mouth and looking at his watch "got to go and meet Ryan."

"Rayyan," Daniel called after him.

I would like to thank Ahthena121 for helping me add a alot more detail to this and being the first to review xxxxx

So tell me what you think sorry if it's a bit short xx

Dude (My kid sister is nagging me to play polly pockets with her:)


	2. Chapter 2

Rayyan walked in to what she guessed might be the briefing room from the looks of the large center table and the black leather spinney chairs round it,four on each side and one at the head and bottom. "Colonel Mitchell will be with you in a minuet Doctor," the man who brought her here told her.

"Thank you Chief," she said smiling at him as he left. Rayyan made my way over to the window and stared out at the Stargate. "So there are aliens," I thought, "Laura Ellen Shaw,I win! When I said there were aliens all those years ago you laughed and you were wrong." She smiled at the memory though Rayyan knew she couldn't tell her friend. She was glad when this job came up out of the blue. Being a GP was too simple, surgery was a bit dull and even working in the ER wasn't exciting enough for her tastes. This new job would be perfect she thought. She'd get to go through the Stargate and see things people could only dream about. Of her new team, she knew only their names: Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c the Jaffa. She wondered what they'd be like. More importantly, she wondered if she'd fit in.

Cam walked out the mess and straight to the briefing room where he was supposed to meet the new her or him. "Hopefully him because I just bet $60 dollars on it," he thought to himself. As he walked in to the briefing room, he noticed standing at the window that over looked the Stargate was the candidate. She had neatly pleated long brown hair and her matching skirt and blouse set indicated she was clearly a woman, a woman who seemed to be completely caught in her own world. He cleared his throat loudly and she spun around, surprised. "Oh God," Cam thought, "I have lost $60 dollars to the most beautiful female I have ever seen." She had tanned skin and dark brown eyes. "Are you Dr Rayyan Hewitt?" he asked taking Sam's advice to call her Ray and Anne together and not Ryan.

"Colonel," she said holding out her right hand smiling reviling perfect white teeth and trying to ignore the voice in her head screaming how handsome he looked.

"Please take a seat," the Colonel invited her, shaking her hand. (Rayyan sat down and he sat opposite her.) You don't need to tell us they're sitting down because we can read the clues you have already given us.

"Okay, before we start can I, uh, ask you something? Are you a guy who has had a really good sex change who is called Ryan or, uh, are you a girl who is naturally a girl called Rayyan?"

Rayyan looked confused, "I'm a girl who is naturally a girl called Rayyan," Flushing slightly she asked, "Do I, look like a guy Colonel?"

"No you don't, sorry for asking. It's just I made a bet and now I've lost $60 to the rest of my team," Cam said sighing.

"You made a bet on that I was a guy who has had a sex change and is still called Ryan?" Rayyan asked incredulously.

"Uh, well, yeah. They all said you were the second option so I lost..." he trailed off still trying to regain his mental footing. "Okay let's get started with the interview, so you grew up here in America

right?"

"Yeah I did."

"You graduated at the top of your class several years ago from Oregon Health and Science University, and have spent all of your professional career at Colorado Springs General, am I right?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Can you handle guns P90's and other stuff?"

"Yep."

"Can you handle being shot at by aliens?"

"I think so..."

"Are you okay learning new things?"

"Yeah I can learn new stuff."

"I think you'll do."Cam announced standing up.

Rayyan smiled. "Thank you," she said, pleased.

"Just go to the General, fill some stuff out and you start'll here next week. I'll wait at the main entrance," he called sticking his head in the General Landry's "Just hired the new backup singer, Sir."


End file.
